Nagi
Fabled hero of the people of Nippon and ancestor of Susano. 100 years ago Nagi (イザナギ Izanagi) and Shiranui battled the deadly 8 headed serpent Orochi, freeing all of Nippon from the fear and torment of Orochi's rule. Despite Susano being told he is nothing like Nagi and that he should be fighting monsters if he is truly his descendant, it turns out Nagi is actually a lot like Susano save that Nagi did not doubt himself the same way Susano does (ironically due greatly to living in his ancestor's shadow). He is the partner of Nami. Background Nagi (イザナギ Izanagi) is the legendary hero who, with Shiranui, defeated Orochi 100 years ago with his sword Tsukuyomi. His style was to act cowardly to fool his opponent before striking. He epitomizes the saying "A smart falcon hides his claws from view". However, when Amaterasu actually meets Nagi by going back in time through the Spirit Gate, it is shown Nagi actually is a very lazy man, much like Susano, and is not the serious warrior everyone in the present believes him to be. He appears towards the middle-end of the fight with True Orochi, just before being saved from being crushed by falling debris by Shiranui. There is a small statue of him in Sakuya's tree, as well as a much larger one in the Cave of Nagi. Story The Legend 100 years ago when the ceremony to sacrifice a maiden to Orochi drew near, a white wolf was seen roaming around the village at night. The villagers, thinking the wolf as a familiar of Orochi, named the wolf "Shiranui". Because the villagers thought Shiranui to be a familiar of Orochi, a man named Nagi attempted to challenge it, but Shiranui would use her swift movements to escape from him every time. On the night of the festival, when it was discovered that Nagi's beloved, Nami, was to be sacrificed to Orochi, Nagi disguised himself as Nami to gain access to and slay Orochi. However, his attempts seemed to be in vain because of Orochi's steel-hard hide. During their battle, Nagi was brutally injured. Just before the fatal blow was to be dealt to Nagi, Shiranui arrived and stepped in to battle Orochi. After hours of fighting, Shiranui received many wounds and was about to lose the battle. When the final blow was about to be struck, she lifted her head and howled, summoning the moon, which gave Nagi new strength that helped him defeat and seal Orochi. Even though the battle was won, it came at a price. Shiranui had been poisoned by Orochi's deadly claws during the battle and was slowly, but surely, dying. Nagi carried Shiranui back to the village where she quietly passed away. The villagers built a shrine on her resting grounds to honor for her brave deeds. The Reality Most of the things in the Nagi-Shiranui legend are actually exaggerations due to Amaterasu's quest beyond the Spirit Gate (although it is unknown if the events would have played out as the legend states if the Amaterasu had never gone through the Gate) for example Nagi didn't disguise himself as Nami and go to the Moon Cave in her place, instead he was dressed after being knocked unconscious and taken to the Moon Cave still unconscious and instead of fighting 'long into the moonless night' he was at first grabbed by then thrown out when the demon realized he was not Nami. Bestiary Entry ''This legendary hero, with Shiranui, defeated Orochi 100 years ago. ''His style was to act cowardly to fool his opponent, then strike. ''He epitomizes the saying "A smart falcon hides it claws from view." Strategy As everyone thinks that Amaterasu is the familiar of the Orochi they are afraid of her. When Nagi sees her he fights her to try and scare her away. After Amaterasu wins the fight she must dress Nagi up in the sacrificial robes and bring him to the Moon Cave to face his destiny. Nagi is quite an easy opponent, only having two attacks, a sword firing attack and a sword slashing attack. He will fire five swords at Amaterasu which she can either dodge or deflect back at him to stun him. You should attack him with your Divine Instrument whenever you have the chance. Unlike most of the opponents in the game, Nagi is largely immune to attack by Celestial Brush Techniques, so your battle will depend on direct physical melees with your Divine Instruments. The main exception is that he can be injured by sending Issun to attack him with the Thief's Glove. Okamiden Nagi reappears in Okamiden when Chibiterasu and Kuro make a trip through the Spirit Gate together. Trivia *In Japanese mythology, Izanagi and Izanami were the two gods that created Japan and many deities. After failing to bring Izanami back from Yomi, Izanagi created Amaterasu, Susano, and Tsukuyomi by washing his left eye, nose, and right eye respectively. *Nagi's armor is similar to Amaterasu and Celestial Brush gods' coloration: White with red markings and swirls. *Kamui's Devil Gate Trial Cave has three simultaneous copies of Nagi in the last round with no other opponents. They are far stronger than the original and can perform the five-sword ranged attack, which makes it all the more difficult since the attacks may come in from three differenet angles. See Also *Susano *Shiranui *Kuni Category:Okami Characters Category:Humanoids